The Wedding
by Esmi blood
Summary: Hello Yaoi fans After Onodera love triangle and chooses Takano-san to be with him forever till the end of death. Three years later and on a beautiful night Takano-san finally propose to Onodera. The day of the Wedding will be a new chapter for both Onodera and Takano (Suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 The proposal

The Wedding

Chapter 1: The Proposal

Hello Mina-san this is the day we'll been waiting for so yeah here the 1st ch

Onodera was discussing to Misaki about the editing on Usami new book that just need to come out this month or they're be more behind than ever. Good thing that Onodera is the chief editor of the Literature editing team. It was nice helping out others with their jobs so they can understand about editing of the stories to let the readers get the attention and more interested into the stories. Doing a wonderful job in here was all thanks to Masamune without listening to him everything would be chaos. Everything went back to the way after the love triangle he had with Ryo and had threaten Masamune to break up with Ritsuu if not then his whole reputation would be ruin. At least he made the right choice by picking Masamune since he was his first love during high school and will always be his love.

Finally work was over they manage to get most of the editing done of the book so Onodera headed to see his how the emerald department hopefully it was going ok since last time Onodera visit Kisa kept getting into rage move, Hatori pass out on the floor for the 47th time this year, and Mino-chan get angry with Takano which scare the fuck out of Onodera which it why you don't get him angry. As he step inside everything was fine looks likes Hell Week was over now just for two months "

Oy! Ric-chan" shouted Kisa.

Who was waving his hand at him at the other side of the department. Ritsu walked over to his friends giving them a smile " Mina, Konbanwa" he said "

Konbanwa!" said Kisa all childish

"Seem like Hell Week is over huh?"

"Hai!"

Ritsu giggle quietly he misses working with the Emerald Department it was like a new home for him and with great friends that he made during that time. Even the funny and ridiculous argument he had with Takano-san coming toi think of it where is that dark haired man? Ritsu looked all over the department but no sign of him. Usually Takano should be right now drinking his coffee or just get distracted by drawing pictures of his beloved Ritsu's somehow he wasn't maybe he went to the garden at the backyard of the building to catch some fresh air. Ritsu went to check just in case as soon he walked outside he look up into the night skies seeing all these beautiful stars right before him

"So beautiful, I wish Takano was here right now" he said Suddenly he felt two familiar arms wrapping him his waist hearing a sweet whispers next to his ear "I am". Turning the uke around Takano capture the sweet lips with his. Enjoying every second of this kiss Ritsu tongue enter inside the hot cavern of Takano-san leaning backward too deepen the kiss soon in the need of oxygen Takano broke the kiss. Panting a little bit Takano capture Ritsu lips once more that was filled with so much and passion then broke it away again. He looked deeply into those beautiful emerald eyes that were shining through the night.

"How was work?" he asked

"It was ok we got most of editing done today"

"That good"

"Yeah, I heard that you guys are finally done with Hell Week" "

Yup, and we got two days off"

"That good"

Ritsu grabbed his lover hand as they walked through the garden talking about work and their childhood life when they were kids it was just a wonderful moment between these wonder couple. Stopping at the red roses bush Takano picked one of them out from the bush and place it on top of Ritsu which he was blushing really badly.

"Kawaii" he said

"Baka" said the uke turning away The seme laugh quietly as he started to hold him in his arms keeping him safe and sound which it perfect moment right now since their is no second in his life to ask this important question.

"Onodera, For three years now we have been together for so long now and I have in love with you ever since high school and now I want us to be together far longer than forever"

Takano-san got down on one knee taking a black velvet box of a diamond sliver ring that was crave with Ritsu name on. Ritsu cover his mouth with tears threatening to come out from his eyes.

Takano took his right hand and place the ring there which it was very beautiful and soon he looked straight into his emerald eyes "Onodera Ritsu will you marry me and be my lawful wedded husband?"

The tears finally rolled down onto his face feeling so many emotions inside his heart that were happy, excited, and surprise, he knew his path and future he was going to make with Takano-san.

"Yes, I will marry you"

Takano smile he grabbed his Ritsu hugging and kissing all over his face and to his neck wishing he would never left him go forever. "Thank you Ritsu you made me very happy and I love you" "I Love you too Masamune" The couple kiss happy through this beautiful night where the stars are shining above them like angels watching them from the distance.

Hope u guys love this chapter ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Confession and Pain

The Wedding

Chapter 2 Confession and Pain

Ritsu left the apartment quietly to start a new day peacefully until his phone started ringing with his mother cellphone number on it he groan of annoy so he answer the call "Moshi Moshi Okaa-sama" "

Ritsu! Why did you tell your father about canceling your marriage with An-chan?" his mother shouted

"There is a reason and that is I don't love An-chan like I only love her as a sibling and I love someone else"

"Nani?!"

"Hai, I love this man name Takano Masamune, he is my first love since high school, we been together for three years and we're getting married in America I don't care what you said because this the path I choose and I will follow my own path. I'm not asking for your approval but Masamune is a wonderful man. He's the one who help me through the stuff I went painfully because you don't even care what I feel and don't even listen to me so disown me I don't care; I'll be happy if I carry on the Masamune family name. So I know what to do with my own future now and you my own mother would never control my life ever again." "

Ritsu..."

"I gotta go now I'll be late for work"

"Wait...Ritsu"

"Jane mama"

The emerald green eyes hang up sliding his phone into the pocket for the first time in forever the young felt finally free from his mother controlling ever since he started middle school. He always hated his mother for that always trying to do thing for him with even concerning his suggest but no more he won't let that women do it anymore.

_**Seven Hours Later **_

Everyone finally started packing up their stuffs since they're finally finish editing the last three hundreds pages of Usami-san new book Standing In The Rain. All the employees thanked Ritsu for his leadership skill and was a great Chief Editor but it only because Takano gave him some advises when it takes to be a leader in some department.

Ritsu headed downstairs but accidentally bump into Yokozawa, who eyes were blood-shot and looking straight into his emerald eyes. The young mans heart starting beating fast he knew that the salesman was in love with him so he pretended that he loved Takano-san so that he can let Ritsu breakup with Takano-san for the second time. Yokozawa couldn't stop letting the tears falling down from his faces because he was too embarrassed to let Ritsu see him like this. Soon he notices the silver ring on his finger that was shining from the lights Yokozawa bit his lips and hugged the younger man letting the tears fell on his shoulder

"Ritsu, I love you, I wanted to be with you" he said

Ritsu feeling guilty and sad for Yokozawa but he gently push him away putting his hand on the sale man right cheek while he gave him a sad smile on his face "Yokozawa, I apprentice it your feeling for me, but I'm sorry I don't love you that way. I loved Takano and we're engage" "

Engage?" said the sale man in shock with a slight whimper of pain

"Please approve our engagement, beside one day there'll be a special person for too you"

"But, the only one I can see myself with is you."

"It will never be, I am in love with Takano. This is final. Have a nice day."

Ritsu said as he walked away, feeling the sales man's eyes on him. He was yearning for his lovers touch and wasn't going to let someone stand in his sale man rush toward to Onodera before walking out through those doors he took the younger man in his office. The younger man was squirming around trying to free himself from the other man grasps.

Let me go!" he shouted

"I won't! I'll never let you go!

Yokozawa locked the door behind him and force himself on Ritsu making both of them fall onto the couch. Yokozawa cupped Ritsu cheeks forcing his mouth against his while he unbutton the shirt one by one. Breaking the kiss away Yokozawa started to kiss Onodera faces and down to his neck but he kept his grip and was still devouring him with kisses. Ritsu used the one thing he would have never dreamed of using, He pulls out his rape whistle. The deathwing sound make Ritsu flinch, there were foot steps outside. The door caved in by a few inches but they were still struggling, Two or three people kept banging on the door trying to knock it out but was no use. Ritsu kept blowing the whistle twices every second. Yokozawa snatch the whistle away and crush it into pieces.

"No one can save you now!"

Ritsu whimper of fear seeing the tears that roll down his cheeks Yokozawa heart thug a thought he felt like a string pulling it. "Onodera" he whispers "

Please stop..." he beg for mercy

Finally the door busted down Hatori and Kisa grabbed the sale man pushing him on the floor while Ritsu gets up from the couch really fast sobbing inside his hands. Going towards the comfort of his friends he stays at his feet not giving Yokozawa his emerald eye. "

How could you do this to me!" is all Ritsu could say till Yokozawa was out of his sight. I

n the Emerald department the young brunette is still shook in fear Kisa and the others were comforting him they know how he felt almost getting rape by your lover best friend since college. Hatori texts Takano about what happen between Ritsu and Yokozawa and knowing that he will be very furious with his old friend who hurt his beloved Ritsu.

_**Thirties minutes **_

Finally the hazel golden eyes man arrive at the emerald department seeing his lover rushes to his arms and sob quietly against his chest Masamune squeeze him not too tightly though

"Is OK" he said "Is all over now Yokozawa will be locked up for awhile"

Ever since they left the company Ritsu cling onto his fiancee arm through the whole walk feeling safe now "Onodera I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Yokozawa I never thought he would do this to you" said Takano-san

"Masamune...Don't blame yourself its not your fault though ok I didn't know this would happen as well"

"But he could of hurt a lot more and I could never forgive myself if you were rape by someone else because I don't want you get hurt again"!

Ritsu blush he touched Masamune cheek and saw the tears threaten to come out of his eyes soon the younger man hugged his fiancee letting him sob against his shoulder for a while.

"It ok I'm safe now with you I could never find a better man than you"

Masamune push himself away from the shoulder lifting up Onodera chin and kiss him passionately "Neither will I Onodera?" he thought. Made to Onodera apartment (The young uke kept it clean whenever he confess his love to Takano) the lovely couple exchange a few kisses soon Onodera jump onto Takano wrapping his legs around his waist. Takano slid making them both fell onto the bed with the position switch around soon the hazel golden man and the emerald green eyes clothes soon disappear lesson than a second. Masamune kisses parts of Ritsu neck and notice his ear turning red and lean to it and nibble it very softly a soft moan came from his lover mouth which he know that enjoy it.

Sliding his hand down grabbing his members and rubbed really hard and fast "AHH...Masamune" Ritsu moaned. Takano stole a kiss from him again while plucking his fingers in and out while hearing his lover moan every minutes of this moment. Ritsu looked at his lover deeply he slid himself down grabbing his fiancee cock and sucked very slowly and enjoy it.

"AHHHH...Mmmmhh..Onodera...Ah!"

Sucking even more and harder soon finally reaching his climax the young lover swallowing very cum with only a bit of it sliding off from his mouth. Panting for oxygen Takano hugged his lover and kiss him sweetly and the rest of the night was endless of moaning and gasping.

**Four laters**

Takano held Ritsu on his finally spending a whole day together "Takano-san I told my mother about us and if she and my father agree to disown then I don't care I would carry on your family name if its all right with you"

"Yes, I'll be fine with that I already told my mother a year ago she wasn't sure about but when she saw me smile and laughing she was quite surprise though because never once in my life I have smile or laugh and she was proud of you for staying with me by my side"

"Takano-san...Your mother aprrove our relationship"

"Yes and she wants to meet you tomorrow in the afternoon"

"I'll be glad to"

"Arigato Onodera"

Placing a soft kiss on his forehead the lovely couple slept peacefully through the rest of the night feeling the Sakura blossom were entering into the room being blown by the wind of love


End file.
